Eva's Story
by CelticH2O
Summary: Rikki, Bella, and Cleo fought off Eva's comet, realizing their true destiny as mermaids in the season three finale. But, who is Eva, what's her story, and what happened to her after she fought the comet? The story of how she forever changed mermaid history. Set in 1740.
1. Prologue

**A/N: _Eva's Story_ follows the life of Eva, the mermaid who saved the world from the comet in 1740. Although she is not a major character in H2O and was only mentioned a few times, I've always wondered what happened to her. After all, Eva never came back after fighting the comet, leaving her fate unknown. Therefore, this is my interpretation in who she was, how she battled the comet, and why she was never seen again. I do plan for Rikki, Bella, and Cleo to appear later on, but they won't be the primary characters.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this story and take a glimpse into Eva's life and destiny. This is my first fanfic and I would love to hear what you think! :)**

* * *

**17 October, 1739**

A young woman donned in a crisp green dress slowly walked across the sand in what seemed to be a cave. She was silent, her endless emerald-green eyes swiftly looking at a wall of beautiful rock, which was bordering almost the whole cave. The woman turned around and looked down at a pool filled with inviting blue water. The pool was a decent size, just like the rest of the cave, and had a remarkable view of the ocean and the world surrounding it.

The sun was slowly setting across the horizon, the sky turning a warm collage of pink, purple, and orange. There was a slight breeze that gently flowed through the cave, gracefully blowing the woman's fiery mane of red hair. The peaceful sound of waves hitting the land below was reassuring, as if being there was only like being with one's self and the sea. The cave seemed a whole new world in itself, teeming with the feeling of magic. The place felt wholesome and serene, almost too beautiful and whimsical to be something found on the planet Earth.

Of course, this young woman was tingling to give into the temptation of swimming in such a wondrous place. Yet, she only sighed deeply, knowing that she couldn't.

The woman managed a smile as she took another look around the cave. After all, this place did hold special memories, more or less of magical beginnings, in her heart. The cave was her place, somewhere to escape to, a place that truly understood. She called it The Sea Caves.

But, the woman's smile slowly faded as she watched the sun disappear under the ocean's horizon. It would be nighttime soon… and tonight was not the time to be out in the open.

"'Tis of time to part." The woman said, her voice soft and elegant, complete with an Irish accent. She bowed her head as if saying farewell to the cave and headed out towards a somewhat hidden land entrance.

The woman turned around once more before she left the cave. She placed her hand over a necklace and smiled. The necklace was a perfect blue crystal in the shape of a sea star. It was tied around her neck with a simple brown leather rope. It was magical, for it had come from the cave.

However, once she had removed her hand from the crystal, it had shimmered. The crystal was giving off a faint light, shimmering as if it were trying to channel something. The woman did not take notice of this, from the fact that it had happened so quickly and discreetly. The woman turned around and headed back towards the land entrance, which would lead her back to her village.

Once she had gone, the cave seemed to come alive. The walls shimmered, just as her crystal had done moments ago. The cave was awakened from a deep sleep, and it seemed to wake for one specific reason. A bright full moon lazily crept out of the ocean's horizon and the walls of the cave seemed to shimmer harder… preparing for something that could spell ultimate disaster.

And little did the young woman know that her life would _never_ be the same again.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will not have internet access over the next week or so, meaning I will not being able to update. D: But, I am almost done with the next chapter, so once I have my computer again, I can post the new chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**There's a link of my profile page if you would like to see what I envisioned Eva to look like. Also, there are a few Gaeilge words in the chapter, so here's a heads-up on their meaning.**

**Dia Duit: Hello. (Literal meaning is 'God to you')**

**Dia is Muire dhuit: Hello, as a reply. (Literal meaning is 'God and Mary to you')**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**4 July, 1740**

It was a quaint coastal town, so much in fact that any passerby would hardly recognize it. A series of rundown stone houses and small poorly constructed buildings stood bordering a battered dirt road. A few wooden homes, small yet cozy, lingered farther away from the main village square. The old town well, very much used but needed to be parted with, was sitting at the beginning of the walkway that led into the main road. The smiling sun, not overly hot or cold, beamed down on the town, giving the light it needed.

The village itself had a remarkable view, nestled high on top of the lush green cliffs. The tall grass and landscape was beautiful as if taken from a painting. Small white, yellow and violet flowers were scattered across the young ground and the smell of sea water drifted through the fields from an inviting breeze. Farther out were the sea cliffs, rocks leading down into the ocean. The waves crashed against the rocks and kept going down further and further endlessly, like drawing people in. Nevertheless, one could see out into the crisp blue ocean for forever. It was fresh, wholesome, and seemingly magical.

It was far from perfection, this little town, but it fitted the villagers' needs. Mostly everyone that lived within the town was well acquainted with one another and had their own respected places to go to every day. The people bustled during the long work hours, sunrise to sunset, being the rather civilized village that they were. The town may be small, but it was doable. They called the village Scattery, Ireland.

Being that it was midafternoon, the villagers were all throughout Scattery. The men were working; some were pushing carts down the road, while others were occupied in shops or tending to animals in the small pastures. A few women were gossiping in the middle of the streets, while others went on their way to make some errands. Children happily played wherever they could, some causing more mischief than they should.

Amongst these villagers was the beautiful, red-haired young woman. A small cloak covering her curly mane of hair and a basket in hand, she quietly strolled down the road trying not to draw attention. Yet, a few of the women looked at this girl as she continued down the streets, eyed her suspiciously, and then lowly whispered between themselves. The young woman knew they were talking about her, thinking of rumors that would be spread around Scattery later, but she did not look back. After all, she to the unwanted attention by now.

Nearly reaching the outside of Scattery's village square, she was approached by a man with dark hair, most likely in his mid-thirties. He smiled at her, leaning back on his wagon full of potatoes. "Dia Duit, Eva. Where're you be headin'?" His accent was a thick Irish but was kind and friendly.

The young woman, Eva, lowered her hood out of respect and smiled back at the man. "Dia is Muire dhuit, Mr. O'Dowd." Her accent was also Irish, but she spoke smoothly and softly. For her voice was as beautiful as her appearance. "Need not worry about me. I only be taking a stroll."

He laughed as if not believing Eva. "Ya mum be knowing 'bout this? She be worrying with ya."

Eva sighed and managed a smile. "Mother is aware. I be running errands for her while she stays in the inn."

Mr. O'Dowd nodded. "Quite the responsible one, are you not?" He smiled at Eva, who didn't look like she wanted to talk to him. He took a few of the potatoes and placed it in Eva's basket. "Free of charge, Eva. Me potatoes and myself are pleased to have ya family as regulars." She smiled as a sign of gratitude. "Give Lochlann me best."

Eva nodded. "Indeed, Mr. O'Dowd. My father shall be pleased. Good day to you." She turned around to leave, placing the cloak once again around her.

"Miss Dempsey?" Mr. O'Dowd called back as Eva turned around. "Mr. O'Dowd was me father. Call me Fergus." He winked.

Eva nodded. "Indeed, Fergus." He waved goodbye and Eva went on her way.

Eva was skipping through fields, her wild hair freely blowing in the breeze with the hood no longer hiding her face. Her face was beaming with joy, laughing and bouncing like a young child. The long grass brushed up against her green dress and she welcomed the sea breeze fully embracing her. Eva knew that Scattery and its people were pleasant, but the land is not where she truly belonged.

Her emerald eyes then met the sea cliffs. She watched the waves crash against the rocks and admired the endless blue ocean that lay beyond. Eva could feel the pull that was leading towards the sea cliffs and she could not help but smile.

Eva placed down the basket and started towards the sea cliffs, carefully climbing down the rocks. Whenever a wave crashed by, she panicked and remained still in doing her best to not get wet. Nevertheless, Eva kept her eyes on the sea cliffs and the rocks that led her to her special place.

Stopping for a brief moment, she looked at the ocean that seemed to go on forever. Being that she was now at the near edge of the cliff, any ordinary person would stop and climb back up to the mainland. Yet, Eva was not scared, and most certainly not an ordinary girl.

Taking one step forward, Eva dropped down a hole in the ground and tumbled into a cave. She stood up, brushing sand from her dress and went into an opening that led to a pool, her hidden place.

Eva stroked her hand across the rock walls, which were all around the cave, except for an opening right near the pool. The view above was in no doubt perfect, but the one in this cave, The Sea Caves, was magical. And in Eva's opinion, magic _always _outshines perfect.

Now watching the sun starting to descend in the sky, Eva smiled and placed her hand over her crystal necklace. The moonpool perfectly reflected the beginning of the sunset and Eva was desperately tempted to dive in, the waters teasing to give in.

And give in she did. A beaming Eva jumped right into the moonpool without hesitation. She came up ten seconds later with her dress being replaced with a scale top and legs replaced with a golden bronze mermaid tail.

She smiled at her tail, loving and accepting her mermaidness more than her human side. The sea was truly where Eva belonged. She knew this even before she was a mermaid. It was her calling, her passion, a place that would forever hold a special place in her heart.

The sea was her destiny. And Eva could not wish for anything more.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I originally thought I'd have this chapter up by now, but with school starting up again and things being so busy, I haven't had time to actually sit down and post. But, I've managed to update this chapter in my now limited spare time. I honestly don't know the next time I'll update, hopefully it'll be in a week or so, but I'll do my very best to be on my toes with writing! :)**

**Also, I just wanted to thank AlyssaHolloway for letting me use (and having the idea of) Scattery and Eva living in an Irish inn! I highly recommend her stories as well. And Scattery is an actual island in Ireland if you would like to check that out!**

**And, oh yeh, happy reading! :) **

* * *

**5 July, 1740**

**02:00**

The sun had left Scattery at dawn and was only enlightened by the soft radiance of the waxing gibbous moon and the stars in the heavens. It was serene and peaceful; the only sound was the small waves crashing below. The light breeze had picked up into a heavier wind, causing the night to make the air crisp and colder.

The night later gifted the land with a rain shower, droplets of water quickly descending to the ground. Ominous clouds were looming over Scattery, refusing to let up. With the land freshly dampened and a continuous rain, Eva was forced to stay in the Sea Caves and could not return to the mainland. Not that she minded, of course. She stayed in the moonpool, laying on her back and looking up at the cloudy night sky. Directing her attention over at the moon, which had briefly peeked out from the clouds, she smiled at it. Eva laughed; she could have sworn that it smiled back at her as if tucked back behind the dark sky.

Everything was so beautiful in the Sea Caves and Eva was so incredibly thankful to be a mermaid and live a whimsical lifestyle. Swimming all day long, having incredible powers, and not being like any other girl were a few of the things that Eva loved most.

Of course, it had its downfalls, especially living in Ireland where it practically rains every day. It also came along with keeping the secret. If somebody who couldn't be trusted found out, she could be exposed, killed, or worse. Eva shivered at this and was lucky that in all her years of being a mermaid, her secret was one hundred percent safe.

Finally flipping over, Eva leaned up against the side of the moonpool to glance at the walls. She stared at them for a while as if deep in thought. They had remained the same way ever since Eva could remember, ever since the day of her transformation so many years ago. Yet, some part of her sensed something different, something stronger and more powerful.

Eva was drawn aback when she discovered a tiny waterfall in the walls. Water trickled down the walls, seemingly coming from nowhere. She even swore that there was a slight shimmer of light coming from it. Tilting her hand, she wondered if that little waterfall had always been there. Eva knew she was not the most observant person in Scattery. The Sea Caves was a magical place, full of secrets just waiting to be uncovered, but how could something like that just appear? How could something like that just pass Eva by without her even knowing?

Behind her, the waxing gibbous pushed past the dark clouds letting its light shine over Scattery and reflected into the Sea Caves. Eva turned around to find that the rain had finally stopped, interrupting her train-of-thought. Her expression turned alarmed and she panicked. "Good Heavens! 'Tis this late?!" She buried her face into her hands. "Curse this bloody rain…"

* * *

The entire town of Scattery was under a deep sleep during the early hours of the morning. It was peaceful; the soft melodies of crickets quietly filling in the silence and the ever-present crashing waves in the ocean. The lush green fields were empty and calm, still damp from the rain showers.

A breeze quickly picked up and a strange fog began to form on the ground. It rushed through the field's grass, its heat absorbing all the dew and rain on the ground. It seemingly appeared like fog, but looks are deceiving. It was vapor, steam.

And creating the steam was Eva. Holding out her hand and clenching it into a fist, the steam rolled out in front of her, drying any water and puddles from the ground. She carefully walked through the fields, following the steam's path to prevent from any contact with water. Once she had reached the town's main walkway, she relaxed her hand and the steam stopped. Placing a cloak over her hand, Eva raced down the Scattery's village square and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Eva slowly opened the wooden front door to a rundown inn. The luminescent moon flooded into the small entryway, casting shadows over the already dark inn. She slowly stepped into the home, taking the smallest steps to prevent any noise whatsoever. Eva looked around cautiously as if making sure no one was near and began to shut the door. Sighing relieved, she finally closed the door and found herself alone in the dark.

She smiled, happy to know that she wasn't caught _this_ time for being out so late. Taking one step forward, a floorboard loudly creaked, echoing through the inn. Wrinkling her nose in frustration, Eva was about to continue when she saw the faint light of a candle coming closer and the sound of unhappy footsteps coming to greet her.

A shadow appeared in front of her and soon a petite woman became visible by the aid of candlelight. Her blonde hair was glistening with the flicker of the flame, revealing her icy blue-green eyes, indicating that she was not pleased at the moment. Her hand was shaking as if she was a mixture of emotions, but her expression was only filled with worry and anger. This was Eva's mother, Meara.

"Blessed be the Lord!" Meara sighed in relief as she wrapped Eva, who wasn't as happy to see her, in a tight hug. "You are safe." Her face turned serious. "How dare ya go against me word, Eva!" Her daughter lowered her head in shame. "Good Heavens, you could have been in harm's way out in these wee hours of the night. 'Tis quite the disappointment to see you in such a position once more… for the _third_ time in the month. Ya father's been at his wit's end with you." Eva kept quiet, causing her mother's patience to wear thin. "Eva, what're to say for yourself?"

Eva sighed. "My sincere apologies, Mother." Her words were not as true as they should have been; she merely wanted to avoid getting in trouble again.

Eva's mother was not finished. "What ever is important in these late hours?"

Once again, Eva was silent. She could not possibly tell her mother the truth of where she was; that was beyond out of the question. Meara didn't even know her own daughter's secret, just like every other villager in Scattery. Nevertheless, most people had suspected something odd of her; it was inevitable in hiding such a massive secret. It was not that Eva cared however. She didn't even care if her mother was left in the dark with her secret. But, she _did_ care about her daily swims and getting into trouble would prevent her from going out.

"I was exploring and when the sky opened up, I found shelter to dry off." Eva did not exactly lie to her mother. She just stretched the truth… a lot.

Meara nodded suspiciously. "Is that right? Ya left midday and ya return in the middle of the night! It took you that long ta dry off?! Where were ya headed?"

"The fields." Eva replied innocently. She only hoped that her mother would not see through her.

"The fields?" Meara's voice rose. "Eva Dempsey, you were near the cliffs again, were you not?" Eva was about to answer, but her mother interrupted. "Do you lie, daughter? Do not lie to ya mother!"

Closing her eyes and sighing, a defeated Eva nodded. "I was most certainly careful!"

Her mother had enough. "You come home in the wee hours of the night and no one knew of ya location! Me and ya father were going mad wondering where ya where. No lantern ta guide ya way. Eva, ya could have fallen or slipped near the cliffs!" She gave her daughter a full-body scan. "And look at ya dress! Mud and muck all over it! Ya a lady, Eva! Are ya quite 'right? You have responsibilities and ya have never followed them!"

"'Tis not my fault that I have discovered more important things in life than housework and responsibilities! Mother, I be perfectly 'right! Not a scratch to be found! I be nineteen years of age! I may do as I wish!"

"Not in Scattery, you cannot! Not under me roof! You shall follow me own rules and follow in the path I be choosing…"

"I am _**NOT **_like ya!" Eva exclaimed loudly and thought about what she had said to her mother. She bit her lip ashamed of what she had said. Her mother looked mortified and completely crushed. Eva had not respected and honored her parents, and if her father were to have heard that, she feared that she'd never seen the lights of day again.

"EVA!" An angry voice yelled. The voice was deep, male, and had a thicker Irish accent. Loud footsteps pounded on the ground and a light became brighter and brighter, indicating that someone was close. A man with thick red hair appeared, his dark eyes angry as his voice.

Eva felt smaller and smaller in size as the man stared at her in fury. "Dia Duit, Father." Eva managed to say, her voice meek.

Her father said nothing, only continuing to look at her disappointment and anger. As his daughter stood in front of him, almost waiting for him to discipline her, he sighed and grumbled something unintelligent. "Leave us." Eva remained in place, nervously fiddling with her crystal necklace. "NOW!" Eva's green eyes opened in fear and she took off down a hallway. Reluctantly stopping for a moment, she turned back to hear what her parents were saying.

"I be gettin' quite tired of all her nonsense. I be at my wit's end with that daughter! I cannot tolerate her for much longer!" Her father exclaimed.

"I know what you mean, Lochlann. She is most certainty not a lady. Been near the cliffs again! Sneaking out all the time. Girl is goin' ta get herself killed someday." Meara agreed.

"Perhaps she be better off that way." Eva's heart sunk at her father's comment.

"She is nineteen years of age and is yet ta be betrothed!" Meara exclaimed.

"The entire village of Scattery be assured she is strange. Do ya know how much I hear of it all day? 'Ya daughter's a real interestin' one, Lochlann.' Or 'that Dempsey girl is nothing like the rest of us. Somethin' be strange 'bout her'. Meara, we be the town laughin'stock!"

"Perhaps we should try a different approach with her. We have been a bit harsh lately." Meara admitted.

"Nah, the bloody girl needs discipline. The girl be far from being quite 'right." Lochlann lectured. "Meara, we have ta fix that girl up. We both know she be more than a wee bit strange. Get're help and make her normal! Or so help me God, I shall do meself!"

Tears fell down Eva's face and she ran back down the hallway. It had been the first time that Eva had ever hated being a mermaid… and the first time she was ashamed of who she was.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't had the time to update in what feels like forever. I am literally squeezing this update into my very busy schedule... the work never ends! :(**

**I honestly don't know when chapter four will be up... I have ideas in mind, but when I have time to actually compose them into a chapter I don't know. But why dwell in the future when there's a chapter up now!**

**Thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers for your comments and critiques. I take your thoughts into much consideration and you guys help me improve! Thanks heaps! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**5 July 1740**

**10:00**

The Scattery Inn was nestled at the end of the town's center walkway. The Inn was aside from the usually bustling square, yet not too distant in the somewhat secluded in the open farmlands. Always having its doors open, it was known as a small resting place for the rare passersbys and those who perhaps had one or two more drinks than they could handle. The Inn had charm, an Irish character that was cozy and comfortable. In no means was it large; it only consisted of a living area, small kitchen, and a hallway with several doors that led into the guest rooms. At the end of the hall, there was a final door which was resided by Meara and Lochlann.

Eva, however, slept in a hidden attic-like room above the main floor of the Inn. The only way of entrance and exit was through a floor hatch door, which one would have to climb up a rickety ladder to get to. There was a petite window that had a view of the ocean and the perfectly green landscape. The room was small and cramped, but Eva was quite satisfied with her space. The best part, of course, was the privacy; any accidental transformations would not be seen by her parents or any house guests, except the sound of a large thud.

In the farthest corner of the room was a sobbing Eva. Her heart was low, emotions irate and upset, reliving what her parents truly thought of her. Indeed, Eva had to admit that sometimes her mermaidness consumed her and her ability to live normally. She had to be careful every second of the day, ensuring that no water could accidentally come in contact with her. There had even been times where Eva was imprisoned in her home for days, because of a non-stop spell of rain. Yet, being a mermaid was a vital part of who she was a person and nothing they could say or do could change that.

Managing a smile, Eva's hand fiddled with her crystal. It has been so many wonderful years as a mermaid; in fact, more than half of her life was blessed with magic. Eva remembered her experience like it was just the other day. A day that, in Eva's mind, shall never be forgotten.

* * *

_**11 Years Ago…**_

"_Eva Dempsey, if ya know what be best for ya, hold still." Meara said as calm as possible while she was busy fixing Eva's dress._

"_Mother…" A fussy Eva moaned, trying to push away from her mother, who was now trying to tame Eva's wild mane of hair. And even after Meara's hard work, Eva just fixed it back to the way it originally was. "I be capable of doing this myself."_

"_Yet you do not look like a lady." Eva looked at her mother with an unamused expression. Meara cracked a grin and managed a small laugh. "Nevertheless, you are still a beautiful daughter." _

_Eva, once again, ruffled her hair to its wild state. Her cherubic face lit up and she beamed in delight. "Not as beautiful as you, Mother."_

_Meara smiled and happily laughed at her daughter's comment. "That is me girl. Go out and play, my dear. 'Tis a grand day in Scattery for once. Be back before sunset; ya do not have much time left. And stay away from—"_

"_Stay clear of the cliffs. They be a dangerous place for grand girls such as you, Eva." She mocked her mother. "I be knowin' the rules by now, Mother. I shall be careful." She wrapped her arms around her Meara's waist for a hug. "Slán, Mother!" _

_Shutting the door behind her, Eva felt the abundant sunshine on her skin. There was a slight breeze that blew her hair back, and the smell of the sea was rushing through the air. Eva heard the laughter of the other children in the village and knew that was where her mother approved of her being. Yet, something inside of her was telling to go elsewhere. The sound of the nearby waves stopped her in her tracks. They were seemingly calling her closer to them. Eva turned her attention towards the cliffs. The cliffs…_

_No one had ever gone near them. Eva herself had never even been in a close range to them. She was ever so tempted to go near them; it was a new adventure and she had never felt more attracted to anything in her life. Looking back and forth to make sure no one was watching her directly, Eva scurried off towards the forbidden sea cliffs…_

_Eva was skipping through the fields adjacent to the cliffs. She was instantly enchanted by them; the lush green earth and the tiny flowers spread across enticed her with a distant feeling of something powerful. The waves crashed into the rocks, which descended further and further down the cliff. Curious, Eva began to climb down them, taking her small hands and grasping the sharp rocks for support. Then out of the nowhere, Eva realized she was at a dead-end. The cliffs had ended and there only a remarkable view. Eva suddenly lost her balance, tumbling down an opening within the rocks. _

_Wincing in pain, Eva managed to get up and found herself in a cave. Immediately taken aback by it, she felt drawn to the cave, like she was looking for something, knowing that she somehow always belonged there. Gliding her hand across the rocks, she felt peaceful and alive in a way she's never imagined._

"_Wow…" Eva exhaled in awe when she saw a pool teeming with magic. Its waters were drawing her in, daring her to jump in, and though she was fully clothed, she stepped into the pool. It began to bubble, just as the full moon was perfectly centered in the sky near the pool. Tiny yellow bubbles floated into the sky and Eva was then the happiest she had ever been in her lifetime. For magic had occurred, and nothing would ever be the same again._

* * *

Eva sighed, remember that day eleven years ago when she had received her powers at the young age of eight. It was not that Eva would ever take the opportunity to give up her mermaidness, but she was forced to close up in order to maintain her secret. She knew that she could not play with other children; even at a young age, Eva understood the risk of exposure or someone finding out. The villagers of Scattery, or any other person, would not understand who or what she is. For all they knew, magic did not exist.

The only form of entertain she had were her powers. Eva absolutely loved them and did not know she had them for weeks after her transformation. The probability of using them was seldom with the risk of exposure high. Even so, Eva found the time to activate them when she was alone or even playing tricks on the townspeople.

Eva looked at the empty wooden bucket in front of her and knew that this was a perfect time to use her powers. She twisted her hand above the bucket and it slowly began to fill up, water being created at her command. This power was unique, Eva believed, and the water created was cleaner than the water found in Scattery's town well. The water was near the point of overflowing and with a blink of her eye, the water stopped.

Some of the water had managed to leak over the edge and not wanting to get wet, Eva balled her hand into a tight fist. The water then began to evaporate, it slowly going down to a more comfortable level. Once her hand had relaxed, her power was deactivated. The water inside the bucket then rose and grew before her as she twisted her hand once more. Eva loved to twist and manipulate the water into any shape; it sometimes helped to deflect the rain from falling on her during sudden rain showers.

Focusing on the water floating above her, she twisted her hand to form the water into the shape of a mermaid. Eva smiled proudly and twisted her hand to turn to the water into a gelatin-like substance. With a hand gesture, the mermaid was turned into a harder, glassy substance and dropped into Eva's hands.

"Eva! Did ya take the pail for the well again? Bring it down here if you got it with ya!" Meara suddenly shouted up to her daughter. Eva immediately placed the statue down.

"Yes, mother! Be right down!" Rolling her eyes, Eva clenched her hand and the water evaporated from the bucket. She took the bucket into her hands and opened the door to the main floor.

* * *

Meara placed the bucket near the front door and looked at her daughter's tear-stained cheeks. She sighed as Eva barely made any eye contact with her. "Eva, daughter, about this morning…"

"There is nothing to say." Eva turned away, still upset with her mother and father.

"There _is_ much to discuss. Ya father and I have decided that you need to change ya ways." Meara replied simply as Eva did not move or even say a word. "We have been too easy on ya. You be nineteen years of age and you have nothing ta become of ya—"

"Such as what?" Eva exclaimed. "What be so important?! Have the responsibility of cleanin' after me husband and being a housewife with no future?"

"You are a lady, Eva. Best be startin' to act like one!"

"There be much more to life than sittin' around bearing children e'er five seconds and cookin' and cleanin'. Have you e'er had a dream of exploring and truly doing somethin' with ya life?"

"'Tis a man's job to work, Eva. Ya be knowin' that by now. You be a lady and you need to be normal for once in ya life!"

Eva's heart sunk again. "Perhaps I shall be best dead too." She whispered, rephrasing what her parents said to her earlier.

Meara decided to give her daughter little sympathy. "And ya deny all we had said? Eva, ya be knowin' what the town says about you! Ya father and I have been the town laughin'stock from years from ya odd behavior."

Finally able to truly look her mother in the eye, Eva emotionally exclaimed, "Have ya e'er thought my differences were blessings or gifts? No! Ya merely thinking about yourselves! I be perfectly happy as I am now!"

"Un-betrothed? Ya be happy with no betrothal? I was married to ya father at thirteen and with child at fourteen. When you were nine, ya father and I went lookin' for a suitor for you, but no one would be willing to marry ya, Eva!"

"Their loss…" Eva muttered under her breath.

"Eva Dempsey, are ya even listenin' to a word I be saying? This is a serious matter and you not even listenin'!"

"There is more to life than this. I want to live a life that matters, do somethin' that the villagers ought to remember, be free!"

"EVA! Listen to me! If ya do not get ya head out of the clouds, ya father and I will be takin' ya life into our hands with—"

Eva's eyes widened. "No…"

"Yes, Eva. An arranged betrothal. Or so help me Lord, ya father and I shall fix you into a normal Irish lady."

"And to think ya may still be on me side…" Eva whispered and headed for the door.

"Eva, do not dare leave this Inn!" Meara called after daughter, but Eva had already ran out and down the street of Scattery and headed straight towards the cliffs.

The villagers only looked at her with amused expressions and whispered amongst themselves:

"She be a beautiful lady, pity she be so strange."

"Eva be bringin' shame to her Dempsey name. 'Tis no wonder why she is not betrothed."

"I wish she would stay by those bloody cliffs. It would save us the humiliation of her."

Eva ran into the fields and did not look back once. Her hair was flying every which way and her dress was getting stained with mud, but she did not care. The only thing that would soothe her mind was the thought of Scattery getting smaller and smaller in the distance. The only thing that she truly desired was to swim away and get away from the land.

Coming to a stop, Eva looked at the cliffs. She pondered about going to the Sea Caves, her second home, but even that seemed so close to civilization. The waves were rough that day and getting to the Sea Caves would be hard enough without getting wet. Turning to the seemingly endless ocean, she looked across the horizon and saw freedom. Swimming would do her much good and would relax her in the way a mermaid needed.

She slowly walked up to the edge of a cliff and looked down. Below, the waves pounded ferociously against jagged rocks and was a long way's down. Eva quickly looked back towards Scattery to insure no one was coming or looking at her. She concluded that the only thing that could be watching her was the Heavens, destiny, and the tree planted near the edge of the cliff.

Placing her hand over her crystal, Eva sighed and braced for what she was about to do next. She closed her eyes and dove off the cliff. For a moment, Eva felt like she was flying free, capable of doing anything. There was a sense of danger; any mortal would feel as if the jump would lead their ultimate doom, but not Eva. The ocean and her magic would protect her. She was sure of it.

With a single splash, Eva landed in the ocean and received a familiar tingling sensation in her legs. Moments later, her legs transformed into a beautiful golden tail and she zoomed off into the ocean.

A man came out from his hiding place behind the tree close to the edge of the cliff. He had watched Eva from a respectable distance and had emerged after she dove off of the cliff. He did not move or even say a word after she had jumped. The man had simply watched her every move. His expression was unreadable; it could not be determined whether he was in awe or surprised by her actions. It was as if he had expected it, hiding something himself.

After a minute, the man simply turned around and headed back towards Scattery, a blue shimmer coming from a crystal that he wore around his neck.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy 2013 everyone! And we get to start the new year right with a new chapter! I said that I would have this chapter up by last Thursday, but things got extremely busy... even on my holiday. So, sorry for the delay. But, I made myself stay up all night writing this and I finally got it done! :)**

**I'm going to try my hardest to have the next chapter of either _Eva's Story_ or my new story, _The Battle for Bennett_ up by Saturday or Sunday. So keep a look out!**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Reviews seriously make my day and I love to hear back what you guys think!**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**5 July 1740**

**16:00**

The man walked through the streets of Scattery, his piercing blue-grey eyes only focusing on the roads ahead. The villagers watched him as he hurried down the street without a word or simple eye contact. Some of them had the courage to wave or greet him warmly, but he only managed a small nod and kept on walking. His long, tied-back hair, too dark to be brunet and too light to be blonde, was whisked up by the heavy breeze as he sped up his gait, avoiding the villagers at all costs.

He had a generally friendly disposition, despite the fact he was rather mysterious. His dashing good looks and a strong build attracted the women; his reliable and thorough work ethic was highly regarded to the working men. At nineteen, the man was yet to be married and when his parents had chosen a wife for him, he simply looked at her, smiled, and walked away. Yet, his sudden erratic behavior did not come as a shock to the villagers of Scattery, for it was something Eva would do. And the man was known to be well-acquainted with her.

Quickly turning back to look at the village's center, he heard the distant sound of waves crashing against the cliffs and he smiled. Then, he looked at the lone tree that stood in the fields and his smile vanished. He stopped as he had finally reached his destination… the Dempsey's Inn.

* * *

The man walked up to the old, wooden door and knocked on it lightly. He heard the knock echo through the Inn, and no one answered, much to his dismay. Out of frustration, he knocked on the door harder. This time, he heard someone in the house.

"I be coming! I be coming!" The door opened to reveal a smiling Meara. "Jameson O'Connor! What a lovely surprise!"

The man, Jameson, smiled warmly. "Dia Duit, Meara. I came to see Eva. Is she decent?"

Her smile slowly began to disappear. "I do not know where the girl be. She ran off as usual." There was a hint of regret in her soft eyes.

"Oh," His smile vanished in disappointment. "Tell her I came by. We need to have a word."

"Since you be here now…" Meara began in a hopeful voice. "I be wonderin' if ya could find Eva and bring her home."

Jameson happily accepted the offer. "I be delighted ta." His face lit up again.

"Bless ya, Jameson!" Meara escorted him out and he began to walk away. "Wait!" She called after him and he turned around. "Tell her I not be mad at her." He nodded and headed down the streets of Scattery once more, knowing exactly where Eva would be.

* * *

Walking through the fields, Jameson finally stopped in front of the sea cliffs. The sun was shining in the sky and the crisp ocean breeze filled the air. The waves were rather rough, crashing ominously against the rocks. Jameson smiled, looking down the cliffs and began to climb them with ease. He did not miss a single step nor did he flinch when the waves were dangerously close.

At the edge of the cliffs, he gazed across the endless ocean's horizon. Jameson smiled, knowing it was a beautiful sight. Yet, there was only one thing more beautiful than that, which was in the Sea Caves. And with that, his smile brightened as he slid down the cave's land entrance.

"Eva?" Jameson cried, walking towards the moonpool. "Eva!" When there was no response, he continued to move forward. "Eva… I know you be here." His lips curled into a smile. But when he heard a small sob, his expression grew concerned and he anxiously ran into the moonpool area.

"Eva." He couldn't but smile when he saw her. She was lying on her back, floating in the moonpool in the Sea Caves.

The minute she saw him, she flipped over and leaned against the pool to face him. She smiled in relief. "Oh, Jameson, you are here!" Eva's eyes were red and puffy, most likely from crying. Nevertheless, her face brightened up when Jameson had arrived. "I be so glad ya here."

"Where else would ya be?" He laughed, lying down by her side in front of the moonpool. "If ya not home, ya here."

"I could say the same for ya, Jameson O'Connor." She smiled. Yet as happy as she seemed, her façade broke and she began to cry. Jameson looked at her with soft, comforting eyes and she quickly looked up at him. "I be sorry. Mother is mad at me once again."

Sniffling, she continued. "I was stuck here the other night from the rain and I went home in the wee hours of the mornin'. Mother, Father, and I had a fight and they said… they said…"

"Oh, Eva…" Jameson's voice was sincere. "It shall be 'right. You shall be a'right." He once again looked at her with gentle, affectionate eyes and she slightly smiled.

"Yet sometimes I be wishin' this ne'er happened." Her voice could barely be heard, filled with some guilt. Her green eyes were staring at the crystal around his neck. She gingerly touched the crystal. "And I be wishin' you ne'er got involved with me secret."

Jameson looked at her. "How could ya say that, Eva? Ya be the most incredible lass I e'er met!" He smiled and hopped into the moonpool besides her. Seconds later, he emerged, his wet hair dangling at his shoulders, but he had no tail.

He put his arm around Eva and smiled. "No matter what ya parents say, they be wrong! Eva, ya be not only the most magical girl in Scattery but in the world! And I ne'er regret being involved in ya secret. 'Tis been a grand experience for me. Trust me, Eva, ya be worth e'er second." There was a twinkle in his eye and his smile had widened. He gazed at her with affection, hope.

"Do ya really mean that, Jameson?" She asked. "I only be a disgrace to e'eryone in Scattery."

He quickly looked down. "Not ta me, Eva. Ya always have me." He gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"I suppose." Eva replied. "Yet what about me mother and father? I be losin' them."

He sighed, realizing that he wasn't enough. However, he managed to put on a small grin and continued to comfort her. "Ya parents love ya, Eva. Meara was so upset with herself when ya ran off. Just promise me one more thing."

She raised her eyebrow. "And what may that be?"

"Try not ta dive off of the cliffs in public."

She laughed and her face turned a shade of pink. "Oh no! Ya saw that? Who else—"

"'Twas only me. Need not worry." He paused. "Let us try ta contain our emotions from now." He looked at her with a doubtful expression.

Eva couldn't help but laugh again and Jameson smiled. He said, "Ya feel better now?"

She smiled. "Yes, Jameson."

"Then my task here be complete." Jameson grinned proudly and got out of the moonpool. He put out his hands, which Eva grabbed on to, and he pulled her out as well. With a smile as a thank you, she balled her hand into a fist and steam emerged around her tail. In a matter of time, Eva dried off and stood up next to Jameson.

"Now what da ya say?"

"Thank ya, Jameson for makin' me feel much better." Eva smiled. Trying to show her gratitude, Eva went to hug him, but when she realized he was still wet, she stopped. "My mistake." She sheepishly grinned and soon steam rose around him to dry him off as well.

After he was finally dried, she pulled him in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest and he closed his eyes embracing her in his arms.

"Remember, Eva, I be always here for ya." There was hope in his voice.

"And I thank ya for bein' such a good friend."

His heart sank, coming to the realization that he wasn't enough for her. As they broke the hug, their crystals began to pull at each other. Simultaneously, the walls of the Sea Caves started to shimmer.

Amazed and confused by this, Eva looked at Jameson in bewilderment. She backed up from him and the crystals fell back on their chests. Eva once again approached him and the crystals pulled at each other once more.

"Good Heavens…" Eva gasped breathlessly. "This has ne'er happened before."

"And the walls were shimmerin' too." Jameson replied in wonder.

"Take off ya crystal." Eva commanded as she began to take off her own. "On the count of three, we shall put the crystals closer together."

"One." The crystals began to pull at each other.

"Two." A strange blue light shimmered within the nearly touching crystals.

"Three." The Sea Caves became engulfed in bright blue light as Eva found herself in a trance with the crystals.

"Eva…" Jameson asked nervously. Suddenly, the walls became alive, shimmering and glowing. The small waterfall within the rocks trickled faster and seemingly began to grow.

Then, the water within the pool bubbled and a shape started to form out of water. It curiously stared at Eva and Jameson instinctively shielded his body in front of her. The shape started to rise and soon it towered right in front of them.

"EVA!"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe it has been six months since I've last updated _Eva's Story_! That makes me so incredibly sad it's been this long. It's literally been assignment after assignment. I've only had time to write late at night into the early morning. And by the time I'm free, I'm exhausted and/or inspiration is quite limited.**

**So, basically, THANK YOU for your patience in waiting. Now that the summer holiday is coming up, hopefully I'll be able to post more often. Like really often. :)**

**To my readers/followers/reviewers/anyone else I'm missing: THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY MUCH! You are amazing. It means heaps to me that you're sticking with me and supporting me. And hey, reviewing usually makes me want to write more. **

**Now, treat yourself by reading this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**5 July 1740**

**22:00**

"EVA!" Jameson's cry trembled with fear. He watched helplessly as the Sea Caves became illuminated with blue light from the crystals, engulfing it entirely. The walls shimmered and zapped with great amounts of energy. The moonpool rippled with such force that the cave began to shake with small tremors. The air tightened from the power. The feeling was magnetic as if the magic had become stronger—pulling harder— than ever before. Above the Sea Caves, the waxing gibbous moon was perfectly aligned within the sky. And, as if the moon had given its blessing, the tower of water rose higher and higher, ominously gazing down at the spellbound Eva.

"EVA!" He shouted in a panic. "_Le do thoil_, Eva!" She did not even flinch at his cries. Her eyes were glued to the light of the crystals in a trance. Not aware of her surroundings, she was blind to the water that was in front of her. It loomed over her, staring both at Eva and the light from the crystals. Creeping up towards Eva, it slithered around her like a snake. The closer it came towards her, the more the crystals glowed. Then, it stopped centimeters away from her face and began to shimmer. This caused Eva to gaze up for a moment. Looking at it in thought, her green eyes flickered in some sort of recognition. Smiling, the tower of water shimmered once more and suddenly lunged at an oblivious Eva.

Jameson cried in defiance. "NO! Leave her be!" The water glared at him and forgot about Eva for a moment. Jameson stayed in place, not thinking for a moment about trying to escape. All he cared about was getting Eva safe from whatever they were facing. She came first; he would risk his life for her in a heartbeat.

Yelling "EVA!" once more, Jameson then shielded his body in front of hers. The tower of water became angered by Jameson's actions and rose ominously above them. Feeling its temper, Jameson knew that it was going to lunge at them within a matter of seconds. The power was too strong for him to sever, since he knew only Eva would know how to handle the matter. Giving her one last glance before the water attacked, he could only see the blue light from the crystals engulfing her further. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something glowing in Eva's hand. He then realized it was the crystals and that they had created all of this. He smiled and whispered to himself, "'Tis the answer!"

Racing, he pried Eva's hands open to collect the two brown leather strings that the crystals hung from. Taking one with each hand, Jameson pulled the crystals apart, giving them a reasonable distance from each other. Once the crystals separated, the blue light vanished and the Sea Caves were painted with only moonlight. The walls returned to normal, water and energy seeping back into them. And the water tower slowly fell back into the water, crashing with a single splash.

All became still in the Sea Caves and the sound of crashing waves below soothed Jameson. However, the only thing yet to return to normal was Eva. She remained still, her eyes now shut as if in a slumber. This had alarmed him; he hoped she was not nearly as shaken as he was. Gently, Jameson approached her and whispered her name. With no response the first time, he tried once more. "Eva? You be a'right?"

Her green eyes shot open, darkening with fear. She gazed around for some form of recognition as to where she was. Eva was shaking slightly with a dazed expression on her face. Nonetheless, Jameson greeted her with a smile and an embrace, pulling her closer to him. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Eva! 'Tis so good ta see ya! I be so worried 'bout you." She tentatively welcomed his embrace but eventually buried her head into his chest. He could not help but smile and kissed the top of her flaming red mane. He continued softly. "Need not fret. Jameson be here now."

They remained embraced for a while. Eva had only buried herself into Jameson without saying a word. He stayed with her, comforting her best he could. In truth, he did not want to let go; after almost losing her today, the thought was unbearable. So he decided to stay for as long as she needed.

Finally, Eva looked up at him wordlessly. He met her gaze and saw fright in her eyes. It was rare to see her in that state of fear, which worried him greatly. Mustering up all his courage, he asked, "Eva, what did the crystals do to ya?" Her eyes immediately averted his glance and remained silent. "Ya can tell me. I shall help you through it."

"'Twas nothin'," was her only response. Her voice was rough, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"What do ya mean 'twas nothin'?! Somethin' like that has ne'er happened before! As soon as the crystals were placed tagether, e'erything came alive! The pool, the light, the water—that bloody tower of water! It tried ta hurt ya! Placin' you under somethin'. Ya not be hearin' what I said. Did you see somethin'?" She remained silent. "Eva, I be askin' ya nicely. Please. I want to help you."

"As I said, 'twas nothin'. Only like a full moon." She shot back, trying to release herself from his embrace.

"Only 'twas not!" His eyes locked with hers. He knew she was keeping something from him.

"Enough!" Eva cried, breaking away from him. She turned away in a huff, crossing her arms in defiance.

However, Jameson knew she had seen or encountered something. He knew her all too well and the look in her eyes confirmed his suspicions. Nonetheless, Eva was not an open book, and usually only confided in him. And if she was unwilling to share what she had just experienced to him, it must have truly left her shaken. Jameson respected her privacy to an extent, but his burning desire to know pushed away his morals. This had only occurred once before—just weeks after Eva had become a mermaid.

* * *

_**11 Years Ago**_

_A young Jameson was walking through the village square in search for Eva. He had not seen her for weeks nor had she been home at the Inn. In the times that Jameson did see her, however, he sensed something different about Eva. She was reserved from everyone and had developed mysterious and strange behaviors. _

_Finally, he had spotted her just outside of the Scattery square. Sitting quietly and discreetly under the trees, a younger Eva watched the other children from the village. Quickly, he approached her. "Eva! What ever be the matter?" Jameson asked, his hair flowing in the salty breeze. "Surely I cannot be too awful as a friend." He said slyly, making Eva smile. However, she did give him an answer. "Ya have been avoidin' me."_

_He sat down next to her, giving Eva a meaningful look. But, she only scooted further away from him. "I be ill and merely not wantin' ya to get it too." She refused to look at him._

_ Catching note of this, he replied, "Ya should be back at the Inn then restin'." He raised his eyebrow at her, knowing she was lying to him._

_ Quickly looking at him, her guilty expression confirmed his suspicions. "'Tis nothing, Jameson O'Connor." She buried her face into her knees._

_ "'Tis not, Eva Dempsey." Jameson mocked with a smile. He knew he had to wear her down somehow._

_ Before either could say anything else, a woman's voice called in their direction, "Jameson? Jameson? Where did that boy get himself off ta?" It was his mother._

_ Sighing, Jameson turned away from Eva and was about to yell when he heard grass rustle. He turned back around, "Eva—" He stopped, realizing that she was no longer there. Looking around, he wanted to make sure that no one would see him sneak off. Surely she would not go back to the village. Or even the Inn. That only left the cliffs as an option. He questioned as to why Eva would go there but it was worth a try._

_ Eventually he found Eva sitting a field of small violet and yellow flowers. Jameson stayed back in the distance, however, to see where she may go. He watched as Eva got up and heading towards the cliffs, but both Jameson and Eva jumped at a huge crack of thunder. Jameson felt the first raindrop on his arm and he watched as Eva froze in panic and terror. He ran over to her and her eyes widened when she saw him. "Jameson! What ya be doin' here?" _

_ "Followin' ya!" Jameson replied angrily. "What __**you**__ be doin' out here?" Another drop fell from the sky. And another. And another. _

"_I—I—I cannot tell you." But when one landed on Eva's arm, panic set in. Quickly, she bolted for the edge of the cliffs with Jameson right behind her. She smiled when she saw the ocean below and very few rocks. "Do ya really want to know what is wrong?" Her voice was rushed._

_ "YES!" Jameson exclaimed. _

_ She smiled. "Do ya trust me?"_

_He was confused as to where this was going but he answered with a truthful "With all my heart."_

_She cheered. "Then hold on!" She grabbed his hand and jumped off the edge of the cliff. Jameson was frozen with fear and clenched onto her hand the entire way down. She cheered and he screamed, landing with a perfect splash._

_They came back up and Jameson was furious. "Are you bloody mad? Ya could have gotten us—" He stared at her in awe when he saw Eva in a bronze scale top. His anger dropped immediately. "This was what ya been hidin' from me?" _

_ "Yes, Jameson."_

_ "Eva, you be a mermaid." Jameson's face widened with delight. "I knew ya were magical from the time I first met ya!"_

_ "Ya not be mad?"_

_"Why shall I?" He laughed happily but it eventually turned seriously. "Now how da we return to Scattery?"_

_ She laughed. "I don't know. Perhaps we can find that out later. Shall we swim?" They both smiled and swam off hand in hand._

* * *

Jameson knew it would not be as easy this time. Inside, he hoped that she would give into him, but this time it was different. He could sense it. Nevertheless, he would be just as determined to uncover this secret.

"I be leavin'." Eva declared suddenly, climbing up the land entrance. "Come if you wish." Her attitude was hollow and he sighed. Something was seriously wrong and he feared he may never know why. Heading after her, he was left hoping her stubbornness would see good reasoning in telling him the truth.

* * *

Lying down in the fields of long grass and small violet flowers, Eva was stationary, grasping onto her crystal that was now back around her neck. She sniffled softly and curled up with tears welling in her eyes. She tried to keep them away, but one slid down her cheek. Wiping it on her sleeve, she gazed onto the ocean horizon and focused on the salty winds to occupy herself in a deep thought.

Jameson watched her carefully. Her struggles made him hurt inside as well. He wondered what was going through her head. He was still trying to decipher it himself. After all, how could two small crystals create such a massive effect? How could he and Eva not see the power of the crystals before? Indeed they came from the Sea Caves, but they had never encountered that powerful of magic. The water, however, puzzled him the most. Water is supposed to be a mermaid's ally and it had attacked her. Jameson shuttered at the thought of why this was happening to someone like her and could not even think about if it could stop.

"Jameson?" Eva's whisper took him back into realization.

He walked over to her and lay down facing her. She managed a grin at his presence and they lay wordlessly in the fields together. Gazing up at the stars and sky, Eva seemed to return to her old self, lost in happiness under the moon. Jameson turned his head and gazed at Eva for a while. He saw how the moonlight reflected from her eyes and skin. She seemed peaceful and he recognized that the night only made Eva seem more whimsical. He wished that she would meet his gaze but Eva was too lost in the stars.

"I be always here for ya, Eva." Jameson whispered.

Still looking up, she replied, with a simple "I know."

Jameson was just about to ask what she seen at the Sea Caves when she began, "Do you not love bein' out here? Under the stars and the moon, we be free to whate'er we wish. 'Tis beautiful, do you agree?"

She quickly looked at him for a response and looked back up at the sky. He met her quick glance and held onto it. Jameson looked at Eva affectionately and whispered truthfully "With all my heart".

Eva took a long pause. "And I could not have wanted to spend it more with my greatest friend."

_Friend_. His heart sunk. Rolling over, Jameson stood up and held out his hand to Eva. "Come. I promised Meara I return ya home." She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. They walked in silence into the Scattery village square until they reached the Dempsey's Inn.

"Good night, Jameson." Eva whispered and closed the door gently.

He sighed as he watched her go inside. His plan for Eva had undoubtedly gone amiss. Not only had she not admitted to what she had encountered at the Sea Caves, she also had not—he stopped there. He could not open that door with Eva. After all, they were only friends.

The thought of the word made Jameson ill. He knew he was lying to himself. And he _had_ opened that door, some time ago in fact. No matter how hard he tried, he never saw her as a friend again. It was always as something more.

"Stop." Jameson scolded himself. There was no way that he was going to let his feelings in front of him. Right then, all he cared about was Eva being safe. That entitled Eva telling him the truth _and_ defeating that tower of water, goodness forbid it ever returned. Jameson had always been protective of Eva, especially after he found out her secret as a mermaid. And his desire to protect her will never change.

The image of Eva in the fields resurfaced in his head. He reminisced in her beauty. Then, he remembered shielding himself in front of her from the water. He reminded himself of his duty to protect her. He feared that being overly protective would drive her away, leaving him devastated. On the other hand, there was the thought of leaving her more vulnerable by loving him. He sighed longingly. What to choose…

And looking up at the stars, he finally decided to do what his heart was telling him.


End file.
